


Magic Touch

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought that Cowley was breath taking, it was his deadly grace and the way his magic and power just seemed to roll and flow around him, dark and seductive and everything Harry tried not to let himself be. </p>
<p>The demon called to Harry in a way the green eyed wizard couldn't quite describe. Harrys own magic sang out to Crowley, for his touch, his gaze, his company. And when his magic and very being began to sing for the kings attention Harry would have said that, if he was in such a habit as to do so, that Crowley was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

\---

Harry thought that Cowley was breath taking, it was his deadly grace and the way his magic and power just seemed to roll and flow around him, dark and seductive and everything Harry tried not to let himself be. 

The demon called to Harry in a way the green eyed wizard couldn't quite describe. Harrys own magic sang out to Crowley, for his touch, his gaze, his company. And when his magic and very being began to sing for the kings attention Harry would have said that, if he was in such a habit as to do so, that Crowley was beautiful. 

Their magics were different, almost opposites but not quite, they were as similar in as many ways as they were different. Both were seductive and breath taking, surrounded by the threat it held and the horrors it had protected from and inflicted in return. 

Yet, both held an edge of something light and beautiful, something they saw in themselves as much as they saw it in each other.

Their magic wrapped protectively around each other, a hum beneath their skin and a buzz in the air, their skin burned pleasantly when they touched. 

Their magic, their partnership, were perfect. 

\---


End file.
